The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for dispensing or spreading material, particularly to an apparatus for top dressing terrain, and specifically in a most preferred form to an improved clutch mechanism which can be utilized in ground-driven top dressers.
Various apparatus exist for applying top dressing to the turf of golf courses, lawns, football, baseball and soccer fields, parks, recreational areas, and the like, for applying calcined clay on baseball diamonds, for sanding icy sidewalks and driveways, and for like applications of a ribbon of material at a preselected rate. An example of one of such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,873 which has been widely and very successfully marketed under the trademark TURFCO METE-R-MATIC. With the increasing awareness of the importance of top dressing in turf management, an increasing need exists for improved dispensers to allow the effective, efficient application of material with increased ease of operation.
In this regard, the clutch mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,873 required the operator to pull a rope to either engage or to disengage the jaw members. As the clutch mechanism is engaged at the start of each pass and disengaged at the completion of each pass, many operators were bothered by sore shoulders at the end of their work day from pulling on the rope so many times. Thus, a need exists for a clutch mechanism allowing ease of actuation with reduced manual exertion.
Further, it was necessary for the operator to look back at a rod member located on the top dresser to determine whether the clutch mechanism was engaged or disengaged. This required the operator to momentarily divert attention from watching the forward movement of the pulling vehicle. Thus, a need exists for a clutch mechanism providing the operator with immediate instructions of the condition of the clutch mechanism without requiring the operator to turn to look back at the top dresser.
Additionally, due to success of marketing of such top dressers including rope-actuated clutch mechanisms, a need exists to allow conversion of such clutch mechanisms from the prior rope actuation to electric actuation, with such conversion being simple to make and economical.
Further, a need exists for an improved clutch mechanism having fewer number of parts and which is easier to manufacture and maintain.